


IMPORTANT NOTICE TO ALL

by corruptedlungs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corruptedlungs/pseuds/corruptedlungs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I AM NOT THE AUTHOR OR OWNER OF THE AND THE REASON IS YOU VERSE. STOP LISTING ME AS A CO AUTHOR. I ONLY LIKE THE USERNAME AND IN NO WAY AM I AFFILIATED WITH THE AUTHOR AND HER WORKS. STOP IT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IMPORTANT NOTICE TO ALL

I AM NOT THE AUTHOR OR OWNER OF THE AND THE REASON IS YOU VERSE. STOP LISTING ME AS A CO AUTHOR. I ONLY LIKE THE USERNAME AND IN NO WAY AM I AFFILIATED WITH THE AUTHOR AND HER WORKS. STOP IT.

STOP LISTING ME AS A CO AUTHOR.   
STOP POSTING WITHOUT THE AUTHORS PERMISSION.  
STOP BEING AN ALL AROUND DICKHEAD.


End file.
